


What we remember

by Quoyan_XI



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cemetery, Coping, F/M, Family, Flowers, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, I don't want to give anything away, Marriage, Modern AU, Ned feels alone, Petyr and Sansa have a kid, Petyr is a politician, Sansa is a doctor, a little bit of soccer too, is one of my stories of course there's fluff, relatioships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoyan_XI/pseuds/Quoyan_XI
Summary: Sansa knelt down to place the flowers in front of the stone. She hadn't been here in the last two years. Remembering meant pain and she wasn't ready to relive it yet, but something had changed. It was ironic that of all the days she had to choose from, she chose this one to share the good news.She felt a hand resting on her shoulder. She didn't even have to turn around to know the identity of the newcomer. The characteristic rhythm of his steps gave him away. Her father sighed beside her and looked down at the headstone.Sometimes she wondered how she couldn't have recognized the symptoms sooner.They were there in front of her. As a doctor, she knew them but she hadn't been able to react in time. 'Sometimes the most important cases are the ones you least expect.'





	What we remember

Sansa knelt down to place the flowers in front of the stone. She hadn't been here in the last two years. Remembering meant pain and she wasn't ready to relive it yet, but something had changed. It was ironic that of all the days she had to choose from, she chose this one to share the good news.

She felt a hand resting on her shoulder. She didn't even have to turn around to know the identity of the newcomer. The characteristic rhythm of his steps gave him away. Her father sighed beside her and looked down at the headstone. 

Sometimes she wondered how she couldn't have recognized the symptoms sooner. They were there in front of her. As a doctor, she knew them but she hadn't been able to react in time. ' _Sometimes the most important cases are the ones you least expect._ ' 

Petyr tried to reassure her, telling her that she had done everything she could. That some things were out of her control and this had definitely been one of them. Catelyn Stark had lived the last moments of her life surrounded by a family that loved her and that was enough, even though she wouldn't remember. 

 _"Yes, I'm afraid the PET scan is positive. The plaques are starting to form. There are treatments available to slow the progression of the disease but there is nothing we can do about it. Cholinesterase inhibitors will most likely be prescribed to avoid...."_  

The day they told her, she just couldn't deal with it. The development of Alzheimer's disease by someone in their fifties was not the most common occurrence, but the symptomps had been there all along, small mishaps, misunderstandings, mood swings...Yet no one had noticed. They had all been quite busy with their lives or trying to create their own. In fact, Sansa had attributed her mother's behavior to her discontent with Petyr. The day she had announced her decision to spend the rest of her life with him had not been the most joyous day at the Starks' home. 

Her parents thought her thing with Petyr was just a phase.They were sure that sooner or later she would get tired of him and realize what a terrible mistake she had made. But she couldn't do that, not after everything they had gone through. Petyr loved her and despite her family wishes she loved him too. 

The wedding had been a small ceremony. Only the closest family and friends were invited.Petyr didn't care much for it. He had no family to invite and the few friends he could trust could be counted with less than the fingers in one hand. Her family had tried to be supportive during the ceremony but their dissapointment was visible in their eyes everytime they looked at her.

Petyr had held her close that night after their newlyweds activities. Whispering in her ear how beautiful she was, how good she was for him, how terribly lucky he was to have her. Sansa had turned around in his arms, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. The emotion in his eyes clouded her mind and for the first time in a long time she knew she had done the right thing. It was too soon to be sure but her instinct told her that she was right.  

"Aren't you worried?" she had asked him in a moment of doubt. 

"Why would I be?" he countered, his eyes shining.

"I don't know, maybe because we're going too fast and we should slow down a little bit. We've just got married!" Petyr chuckled into her neck and she could felt the rumbling of his chest against hers. His arm wrapped tighter around her. "We're not rushing. If anything, we should have done this years ago."

"I love you Sansa" he whispered in her lips before she leant forwards and kissed him deeply.

She still remembered the first time he saw him. A fight broke out in the middle of the Senate the day after Robert Baratheon lost the general election. Several extremists from his party broke into the big room in the middle of the session and physically attacked several senators from different political groups. Not everyone supported the newly elected president Daenerys Targaryen, but that did not stop them from creating chaos for a few minutes until the golden cloaks arrived.

Sansa was volunteering at the ambulance service at the time, as part of her latest medical practice. When they arrived at the entrance of the senate they saw the huge turmoil going on and started working. Petyr was the first person to come into her care, with a couple of bruises on his head and a broken nose. Well, he had been the only one to be honest, he had made sure of it.

After fixing his nose and enduring the string of insults and curses that came out of his mouth, he couldn't stop looking at her. It wasn't the first time someone took an interest on her while she was working but she could tell this was different somehow, there was something that piqued her interest for him too. She had laughed at his insults, stating that someone in his position shouldn't be heard talking like that.

"I would agree with you if my nasal bridge hadn't been broken sweetling"

Sansa rolled her eyes and pressed an ice compress on his nose. Petyr raised his hand and held said compress, grazing their fingers in the process. Feeling courageous, she followed his game and lifted his chin upwards."Stand still and keep breathing through your mouth, we don't want to stain that nice suit, do we?"

With a small wet towel, she cleaned and disinfected the wounds on his face. At that moment, someone who had to be a member of his party appeared next to them to check on him, but Petyr only had eyes for Sansa. His grey green eyes drank her in, fixing in every movement she made. Sansa would be lying if she hadn't done the same when she was tracing the outline of his jaw, wiping a little bit of the dry blood she hadn't been able to clean before.

After her work was done she knew he would want to talk to her, but his peers rounded him inmediatly and the only thing she got was one last look from his striking green orbs. However, a day later she got a call from him asking her out for dinner. She didn't know how he got her number, since she hadn't given it to him. But she still agreed to meet him.

What she thought would be just one night became a recurring occurrence as the weeks went by and she couldn't have been more happy about it. She liked being with him. She liked the feeling of his worshipping lips on her body tracing her every curve. She liked staying up until early hours of the morning in his embrace, just talking, about everything and nothing. And before she knew it, there he was, on his knees in front of her. Asking her to be his everything.

It didn't look like eight years had passed since her mother was first diagnosed with the disease. The pain was still very recent. Sansa had witnessed how her mother had become a husk of what she had been, forgetting how to speak, how to walk and how to dress herself in a short span of five years.

The last time she saw her, her mother hadn't even recognized her. The mere memory of her made a lump in her throat. Catelyn was lying on the hospital bed with Ned holding her hand next to her. After seeing her daughter's reaction, he turned to Catelyn and tried to make her remember Sansa, even if it was just for that one time.

At least Petyr hadn't accompanied her that time. Even though he tried to deny it, it had affected him greatly to see how the woman he had considered as a sister and who he had even come to love as something else, had forgotten him. He didn't want little Roi to see his grandmother in that state so he had stayed behind with him at home, letting Sansa and her family the privacy they needed. Sansa had agreed with him, much to her dismay. Roi was only five years old and he didn't know what was going on around him half of the time. 

"I'll wait for you in the car" she heard her father say before giving her a kiss on her forehead. Sansa stood alone in front of her mother with the wind and the sun of spring as her only companions. She missed her so much, especially today. Sansa crouched next to the stone and stretched her hand.

"Hi mom" The marble edges were soft against her skin. Sansa traced the outline of the words engraved on the stone,  _'Family, Duty, Honor'_. She didn't even know why was she talking to a stone, but it felt right somehow. "You're going to be grandmother again" Sansa sniffed and smiled to the floor. "I haven't told Petyr yet or anyone. You're the first"

"It was a surprise, really. Between Roi, my work and Petyr's, we didn't have anything like this in mind, but it's totally welcomed" she said caressing her belly. "He's going to be so excited when I tell him"

"It's our little secret until then, but I'm sure it won't be for long," she stood up, "Dad's waiting for me. He really missess you, you know? We all do, even little Roi. You should see him, he's grown so much" Sansa closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

"Bye mom" _'until next time'_ she wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out. She will remember to come back, she will _rememeber_ for _her_.

Her dad unlocked the passenger's door as soon as he saw her turn around. Once she was inside the car with him, he started the engine and together they left the cemetery parking lot. It was an early Saturday morning but there were already a lot of cars on the road.

"So, how is little Roi? And Petyr?" her father asked. He wasn't used to starting conversations, much less asking her about Petyr. The fact that he was doing it now showed the great effort he was making. Sansa smiled and shook her head. Her dad caught her motion and raised one eyebrow, "are they really being that annoying?"

"Roi it's just excited. He can't stop talking about his soccer game, it's today by the way if you don't have any plans" Ned nodded and gave her a smile. "Is that where I'm taking you?"

"Yes"

"Then of course, I'd love to watch my grandson score some goals"

"Don't push him too hard when you see him. He's not exactly the best player on the team, I don't even know if he's playing today" she told him when they entered the school parking lot. Ned furrowed his brow, "Why would I do something like that?"

Sansa rolled her eyes, "because I remember how you were with Jon and Robb when they were little. Even Arya! I've never known how could they put up with you and besides, he's only eight"

Ned wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "okay I'll just stay in the sidelines, cheering as the great supportive grandad I am"

"Thank you" her dad smirked and laid a kiss on her forehead. "I should be the one thanking you"

"Why?"

"For coming today to see mom. She would have appreciated it. I know because I do" Sansa looked at him then. He seemed older, the gray in his hair stood out more than the last time she saw him. Time took a toll on everyone and neither her or his dad were an exception. However his expression had changed , Catelyn's loss had left a hole in his chest but in time he had regained some light on his face. Nothing would be the same, but he at least tried to move on.

She recognized Petyr as soon as they approached the stands next to the soccer field. He had taken off his blazer, showing off the light green shirt she had given him for his last birthday. Ned left her side and went up to the stands. Sansa walked to Petyr's side and wrapped her arm around his.

"Hey sweetling, how's everything?" her husband turned towards her and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Sansa breathed him in resting her cheek on the crook of his shoulder. She just wanted to feel him, she didn't care if any of the other parents saw them being intimate. Petyr returned her embrace and stood silent holding her close. She needed his support and he was more than glad to give it to her.

"Now I'm better" she whispered. Her day had already been a roller coaster ride of emotions and it wasn't even lunchtime.

"I hope you still have some energy left because look who's playing" Sansa turned in his embrace and smiled as she recognized a tangle of coppery curls running after a soccer ball on the field. Petyr intertwined their hands and let his chin rest on her shoulder. "You can see he's still overly excited"

"Shut up. I can't believe I had to deal with my dad about this matter and now I have to do the same with you" Petyr smirked and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "I don't know sweetling, I think he's more intersted in our display of affection instead of his grandson"

Sansa sighed and changed her tone, "It's been a rough day for him, you know? Sometimes I feel like he looks at me and he's not seeing me, he's just lost in his memories" ' _haunted by her ghost'_ she thought. "That's why I asked him to come, he shouldn't be so alone"

Petyr tsked clearly uncomfortable behind her. "He's making an effort Petyr, he even asked about how you and Roi were doing in the car. That means something"

"I know, believe me! I really appreciated it, but I don't know if he's going to like what I have to tell you" Sansa was about to turn around when the ball went out of bounds a few meters from them. A boy from his son's team went for the ball when Roi passed him and took the ball from his hands.

His teammate complained but he dismissed him, "No! Move and I'll pass it to you!" he said urging him to return to the field.

Petyr chuckled and whispered in her ear. "We've created a monster" Sansa huffed and nudge him with her elbow making him chuckle even more. Roi turned his head in their direction and beamed at her, "Look mom I have the ball!"

"That's great honey! Now hurry up they're waiting for you" she added noticing how his coach was urging him to keep playing from the bench and groaned in desperation when Roi ignored him.

"He's going to drive Davos crazy" she said when Roi finally managed to go back to the field.

"I believe it's too late for that sweetling, he has already done it"

"It's funny because Roi told me yesterday that he probably wouldn't be playing in the starting-line up today. Something about his coach telling him he still needed to work a little harder" She said raising one eyebrow.

"Really?" He answered feigning confusion. "That's not what Davos has told me"

"Petyr..." she warned him.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have done that" she hushed.

"What did I do?" Sansa rolled her eyes. _'Was there really a need for this little scene?'_

She took his arm and lead him behind the stands so they could keep talking with a little more privacy. "Okay, sorry. I just wanted him to play, he looks miserable sitting on the bench and even if he's not the easiest kid to handle they should give him a chance"

"So you had to manipulate our kid's coach to give him that chance, right? Excellent work ethic"

"I know you're mad right now, but deep down you're happy I did it" he said grabbing her by the waist to pull her close. Sansa traced his shirt collar until she got to the first button. "No Petyr, I don't think you should be doing that, especially in your position"

"About that" he started in a lower voice, "I don't know if you've noticed but I've brought a couple of friends. I didn't want to but Varys insisted" He tilted his head towards the stands and she saw two men wearing a black suit watching them.

"Why does Varys want you to have bodyguards? Is something wrong?" she ask worriedly.

"Well, Tywin just retired and left a vacancy as party leader. It's clear that Cersei wants to run for him in the general election, but I've been thinking about running for office for a while too" he admitted almost unsure of what her reaction would be.

"Is that what you were going to tell me back there?" Petyr nodded and smiled when Sansa flung her arms around him. "That's great! And by "thinking about it" you meant you've been planning this for, how long?"

Petyr chuckled, "did I tell you how beautiful you're today sweetling?"

"Petyr"

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Sansa nodded and widened her eyes, "No way"

"Yep"

Sansa shook her head ignoring his satisfied smirk. "You got to be kidding me"

"Ssssh" he bent forward silencing her with a kiss, "I haven't announced it yet" 

"Then why do you need bodyguards? My dad is going to be so mad at you"

"I'll send them away after the game. I promise" And then he hugged her again, making her see how much her support meant for him. She couldn't imagine how their lives would change after this announcement. She was very happy for Petyr, but she did not know how this decision would affect what she had to say.

She pulled away from his embrace and took his hand, "We should go back" But he didn't let her go. Petyr stepped in front of her sensing her vacilation. "Is something wrong?"

She knew he had caught her, but this wasn't the place nor the way she had pictured to tell him the good news.

"Sansa?" He was the one warning her now. She glanced up and made direct contact with those grey green eyes she adored. The same eyes that had smiled at her a couple of minutes ago when Roi had seen her. Her vision clouded and the next thing she knew she was crashing into his waiting arms again.

Petyr brought her face to his chest, whispering sweet nothings into her ear while he laid kisses on her head. She wanted to tell him that everything was fine, that he didn't need to worry. But the words wouldn't come out and her insecurities won. Sansa took a long breath and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, _'Not right now, she needed to be strong'_ She had done it for Roi, she could do it this time.

"Petyr, I'm pregnant" she blurted. Petyr stilled around her. Sansa glanced up confused by his lack of response. It wasn't normal for him to be this silent. But then she saw his glazed eyes, emanating tenderness like she had never witnessed before. His lips crashed on hers in the blink of an eye, preventing her from uttering any word that could have been on her mind and she let herself go.

"How are you? How do you feel?" He asked her after they parted due to lack of oxygen. He was beaming at her, with his tousled hair and bright eyes looking several years younger than he really was. Sansa felt a flutter as she saw his joyful face and forgot how worried she was a couple of seconds ago.

Petyr furrowed her brow, worried by her lack of response. "Sansa?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she finally answered craddling his cheek. "I'm happy you are happy"

"This is great news" he stated kissing her forehead and breathing her in for a second. Sansa chuckled at his possesive gesture.

"Promise me your work won't interfere with this please" She said in a more serious tone.

"Sansa the elections are in two years, there's time"

"Promise me"

Petyr lifted her chin, "I promise you. You and our kids are the most important things in my life, I wouldn't let anything come in between us" and she believed him, because his actions and his words left no other path to take.

"Sansa?" The couple turned around and saw Ned approaching them. They both sniffed and try to fixed their appearance the best they could. Ned gave them a weird look before opening his mouth. "The halftime's about to start. I thought you should know."

Sansa thanked him and squeezed Petyr's hand before following her dad. He smirked and stole another kiss from her lips when Ned was far enough.

"Come on" He said once their lips parted, "We still have a lot of things to do before I can thank you properly tonight"

"I don't think you can wait that long" She teased winking at him. Then she let go of his hand and hastened her pace offering him a perfect view of her hips swaying to the rythm of her gait.

"Don't worry, I'm a patient man"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hoped you liked it. This idea popped into my mind and I just needed to get it out of my system, so thank you to anyone who stops by to read this. It's a little bit more personal than the previous fics I've written, because I knew someone who suffered from Alzheimer's and I just wanted to portrait how hard it is for them and their families to cope with their lives. It's a hard truth I know, and I know that although I tried very hard to write it down I may not have reflected what I wanted to communicate very well.
> 
> I don't know if what I've written in the beginnig is right, I'm not a medical expert even though I have studied the disease. So if there's someone in the medical field who wants to murder me I'll understand. 
> 
> What do you think of Petyr and Sansa being parents? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: @quoyan11
> 
> PS: Best wishes to all those who know or who have some kind of dementia or mental illness! Honestly, it's a serious matter that people should be more informed about in order to remove all the stigma attached to it.


End file.
